The present disclosure relates to imaging devices, electronic apparatuses, and manufacturing methods, and more specifically to an imaging device capable of capturing images of subjects in a plurality of directions, an electronic apparatus including the imaging device, and a manufacturing method for manufacturing the imaging device.
Electronic apparatuses, in particular, information communication terminals such as mobile phones, may be provided with two or more image sensors. Examples of such image sensors include an image sensor of a main camera for taking photographs, an image sensor of a sub-camera used for video phone calls, an illuminance sensor for sensing ambient illuminance, and an infrared sensor for sensing infrared light.
Reductions in size, thickness, and cost have been continuously demanded for such electronic apparatuses. Also, it is demanded that the electronic apparatuses have multiple image sensors, but this may hinder reductions in size, thickness, and cost.
There has been suggested a method of pasting two imaging devices together to allow light to be received through the surfaces of the two imaging devices (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-306387). In this method, however, two imaging devices are used, and thus the cost of the two imaging devices is incurred. This hinders reduction in cost.
Also, there has been suggested a structure for receiving light through front and back surfaces of an imaging device (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4000449).